Furuta Daizo
Lieutenant Furuta Daizō (Kanji: 古田, 大増; English: Old Ricefield, Great Increase) is the Lieutenant of the 9th Divsion of the Gotei 13 and member of the Editing Department of Seireitei Communication; as such, he is the adjutant of Captain Ōe Toshimi. He is also the adopted brother of Kuchiki Ōnomi and the teacher-trainer of Ōe Kuniyuki. Unfortunately, much like his Captain and many of the other members of the Ninth Division, he is also an abhorrent gossip. However, in stark contrast to his Captain, he prefers to learn and spread rumors over secrets and so he focuses more on collecting and disseminating beliefs rather than facts. Notably, he is a member of the generation of shinigami who carried out the genocide of the Gemischt. As such, he is among the shinigami whom the Underworld has placed a bounty on. Specifically, because he is — bar NONE — the shinigami whom hunted down and killed the greatest amount of the Gemischt, he exhibits a bounty of 1,500,000 Kan! Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History WIP... Plot WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical and Spiritual Capabilities Athletic Prowess * Great Agility: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Endurance: * Great Flexibility: * Immense Speed: * Enhanced Strength: Spiritual Power and Pressure Daizō exhibits a high amount of spiritual power and a fire elemental-type of spiritual pressure. Skills and Techniques Hakuda Daizō is a Hakuda Expert. He is able to, and actually prefers to, augment his martial arts with his fire elemental-type of spiritual pressure. In addition, he is able to alter between his martial arts and his swordplay in a seamless manner. And he is able to use his martial arts and swordplay in conjunction with one another. Hohō Daizō is just a Shunpo Practitioner. Daizō can use Shunpo to abruptly close the distance between his opponent and himself, and Daizō can use Shunpo to immediately flank his opponent from behind. Kidō Daizō is a Kido Practitioner. Daizō has no skill in most Kido, but Daizō has a talent for just about every Kido that is related to fire in any way. However, regardless of his talent for kido, Daizō is unable to cast more than 1 Kido at a time and he is unable to cast any Kido without a chant. In addition, Daizō has no ability to create any Kido of his own. Zanjutsu Daizō is an Expert Swordsman. He is able to, and actually prefers to, augment his swordsmanship with his fire elemental-type of spiritual pressure. In addition, he is able to alter between his martial arts and his swordplay in a seamless manner. And he is able to use his martial arts and swordplay in conjunction with one another. Zanpakutō Sealed In the past, in its Sealed state, Daizō's zanpakutō took the appearance of a katana. However, in the present, Daizō's zanpakutō does not have a Sealed state. Instead, Daizō's zanpakutō is always in its Shikai state. Shikai The name of Daizō's zanpukto is Kūenno Shujaku (Kanji: 空炎の朱雀; English: Vermilion Bird of the Meaninglessness Flame). It's activated by the command Burn (Romaji: Bān; Kana: バーン) and then a call of its name. In its Shikai state, it takes the appearance of a sabre with a katana-like handle and pommel, a block-like guard, and a mameluke sword-like blade. Kūenno Shujaku exhibits the ability to generate and then release a flame which burns energy rather than matter. In addition, it also exhibits the ability to endow Daizō's spiritual pressure with the ability to burn energy rather than matter. Notably, because Kūenno Shujaku burns energy rather than matter, Kūenno Shujaku is able to bypass an entity's resistance to heat and weaken a supermajority of entities without fail. Bankai Not yet achieved. Trivia * Daizō's theme is Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:Ninth Division